Dress or Not to Dress?
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: There's wedding bells in the air of Tokyo! Atobe decides to take Tezuka 'dress shopping' to prepare for their wedding. Semi-crack fic. Imperial Pair or AtoTezu


**This is a semi-serious fic that I wrote just to kind of fill the space before I write the third chapter of 100 nights. This probably will not be revisited but hopefully you'll like it! Thank you for reading!**

Tezuka flinched and sighed as the tailor accidentally poked him with a sewing needle for the fourth time in under an hour. He knew I wasn't the poor girls fault she's probably never had to work with two full teams of high school tennis players screaming and yelling in her shop while she worked before.

Granted someone who designs, sews, and alters wedding gowns and other types of dresses probably has never had two full high school tennis teams in their boutique before. And if they did the tennis teams probably had someone to supervise them besides their tennis captain. Then again Tezuka should have never agreed to go shopping with Atobe and definitely not when both of their teams would b coming with them.

It was also a really bad idea to not inquire what exactly they were going shopping for.

That is exactly how Tezuka ended up standing on a tailors platform getting a light blue halter wedding dress altered so that it would actually fit around his chest seeing as he a little bit broader of a chest then most girls along with not having any breasts.

It was a beautiful dress in every way but he didn't really think it looked that good on him no matter how many times Atobe told him it looked absolutely stunning with his complexion.

"Why exactly do I have to wear a dress?" Tezuka asked as he turned his head towards Atobe who was walking around watching what the tailor was doing.

"Because Ore-sama is a king and when we get married you will be my queen and every queen needs a stunning wedding dress." Atobe said offhandedly before telling the tailor to alter another part of the dress.

"Can't I just wear a suit like you are?" Tezuka said exasperatedly as he pulled away from the tailor and picked up the skirt of the dress and walked over to wear Atobe had stopped to look at one of the other dresses he had the tailor make for Tezuka to try on.

He had to look up slightly at Atobe because after their third year in junior high when Atobe first asked him on a date Tezuka had stopped growing and Atobe had suddenly hit a miniature growth spurt during their first year of high school which landed Tezuka at a good 5 foot 10 inches tall while Atobe shot up to about 6 foot 1 inches give or take a few centimeters.

And Atobe definitely hasn't let him forget that he's taller than him now. Besides its damaging enough to his masculinity to have to be the uke in their relationship but he didn't really want to have to wear a dress to their wedding. Its not really that he didn't like being Atobe's uke _though it did have its down falls _but when he accepted Atobe's hand in marriage he didn't think for a second that he'd have to walk down the aisle in a dress.

* * *

Atobe sighed as Tezuka stepped down from the platform. He had been hoping that Tezuka would just go with the metaphorical flow for once and walk down the aisle in a wedding gown that Atobe had specifically made for him. But now that he thought about it maybe one of the purple dresses would look better with his skin tone than the baby blue of his current dress.

Thank god he had more than one wedding dress made because even though they probably wouldn't use it after the wedding (Which was to be held a week after their nationals tournament so that it wouldn't interfere) he would have hated to send Tezuka down any aisle or out of any store for that matter with a garment that was less than absolutely perfect for him.

Turning back to Tezuka who had finally waddled over to him he asked "Well how do you like the dress? I think one of the purple ones might look better on you though."

"I think this has to many ruffles on it but I still don't see why I cant wear a simple suit like yours." Tezuka huffed and he let the ruffled skirt of the dress fall back to the floor

"I just told you Kunimitsu you are my bride and a bride has to have a wedding dress and it has to be a beautiful as them." Atobe said as he smirked and placed a kiss on the tip of Tezuka's nose. "Besides I've already had these wonderful gowns made and you wouldn't want to put that poor girls hard work to waste would you?"

"But-" "AH! No buts! You promised when I picked you and your team up this morning to go shopping with me that you wouldn't make a fuss over what I bought whether it was for you or me and that you would wear it if I bought it for you."

"I didn't think you would be buying me a wedding dress! Let alone the fact that you already had them made and we're just bring me here to have me fitted. I'm not some rich girl that you have to woo-MMPHF!" Atobe quickly cut off his boyfriends mini rant with a long hard kiss to the mouth.

Finally releasing Tezuka's mouth so he could breath Atobe caressed his cheek with his thumb before saying "I already know I don't have to woo you but that doesn't stop me from wanting to spoil you. And you already promised that you would wear anything I buy and i've already bought your dresses and we already have the whole wedding planned!"

Tezuka sighed as he shifted the bodice so that its wasn't digging into his under arms. It was annoying how big and heavy this dress was and there was no possible way that someone could walk in this thing let alone with heels on. Tezuka really hoped to god that Atobe didn't want him to walk in heels to.

"Well I'm going to go get one of the other dresses I had made because I don't think this one goes with your skin tone."

Tezuka waddled back to the changing room so that he could shed this big dress and hopefully convince Atobe to not make him try the rest on before they leave.

* * *

2 hours and 4 more dresses later

"We should get this one!"

"No Atobe if I have to get any of these dresses its not going to be that one" Tezuka said as he lifted his arms over his head so that Atobe could pull the dress off him.

"Why not? This one looks absolutely stunning on you!" Atobe huffed as he handed the dress back to the tailor and turned to Tezuka to help him get redressed.

"Because its to big! I cant barely walk in it not that I can really walk in any of them."

"I LIKE THE FOURTH ONE BUCHOU!" Tezuka heard Eiji scream from outside of the changing rooms.

"See even your team likes it!" Atobe smirked as he pulled Tezuka out of the changing room. It had been a grueling 2 hours but they ,_actually it was just Tezuka,_ were finally done trying on dresses and getting them altered enough that they would fit Tezuka properly.

Tezuka didn't see how he could possible walk in any of them seeing as they were so big and ruffly. He watched Atobe walk up to the tailor and tell her when to have all the alterations done and when they were going to come pick up the dress. Even the shoes Atobe was buying his were ridiculously fancy and impossible to walk in.

Sighing he walked out of the tailors store and back into Atobe's limo so that they could all go home and he wouldn't have to deal with these dresses until they started preparing or the wedding at the church. Thank god for that!

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! OK So for anyone who wants to have some kind of visual of the dresses (and heels) that Atobe had made there are links right below this authors note!**

**Blue dress (Dress number one): **** Blue_Wedding_Dress_ **

**Second dress:** Purple_Bridal_Gown_ 

**Third dress (the one Tezuka wanted): **** Purple_Wedding_Dress_ **

**Fourth dress: **** Lavender_Wedding_Dress_ **

**Fifth dress (The one they get): Purple_Bridal_Gown_ **

**And the shoes : . ?action= &displayVideoTab=1&tab=shoe&featured_product_location_id=0&product_id=130825&psrc=shopping_pages_shoes&master_product_id=130762&original_master_product_id=130762**


End file.
